


Sure, Draco.

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, That's it, That's the drabble, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: They're not dating, okay?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sure, Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the January Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: Borrowed  
> Word count: 117

"Me?  _ Dating  _ Potter?" Draco scoffed, sipping his tea. "Come off it, Pans! I don't even fancy the git! I mean, yes, we play quidditch sometimes, but that doesn't mean anything! And sure, we study in the library together, but that's just because the prat is hopeless in Potions! I'm just doing my duty as a prefect by making sure that he doesn't blow us all up! I--"

"Hey, Draco!" Harry interrupted. "Here's the shirt I borrowed last night. We're still on for Hogsmeade tomorrow, yeah?" He smiled, to which Draco could only nod dumbly in response. "Okay, great. See you at dinner!"

Pansy cleared her throat, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. "Are you absolutely sure, darling?"


End file.
